fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Duck Soup Reviews III
Duck Soup Reviews 3.0 is a gaming review service operated by Athena Panacea, acting under the guise of her character Silver Zin. Within just a few paragraphs, she discusses the pros and cons of each article given to her for review, all in a short, sweet, and to-the-point manner. She then leaves one of three marks: "Excellent", "Good", or "Bad". These reviews represent the author's honest opinion and always should be taken completely seriously, even when she's acting in-character as Zin. The service is supported by TimeStrike, which she happens to manage. For now, the company only reviews games as they're what Panacea specializes in reviewing. How does it work? Any feedback from Duck Soup Reviews will cut straight to the chase, pointing out your article's pros and cons without wasting much of your time. Panacea will always point out what she likes about your game and what she finds questionable, when such opportunities arise. Her reviews cover clarity, design, concept, execution, and individual elements like story, characters, and gameplay. The review always ends with a sketch of Silver Zin holding a bowl of duck soup, which represents your article. He'll either look really satisfied (Excellent), generally pleased (Good), or disgusted (Bad), depending on Athena's thoughts of your article. If you've addressed all of the criticisms Athena gave you in one review, you're allowed to submit your article again for a Round 2, but that'll be your only shot for getting a better mark, so you need to make it count. If you receive a bad mark from Duck Soup Reviews, do not take it too personally. Instead, use the opportunity to act upon the constructive criticism and make your article truly something stunning, or ignore the review and continue like nothing happened. Athena's thoughts alone do not define whether your article is good or bad; they're her my silly personal opinions. Don't feel intimidated either- if you follow the guidelines that are listed below when submitting an article, chances are you won't receive a bad mark (but no guarantees). The size of your article will judge what these reviews cover. Make sure you know that bigger articles will result in longer reviews. Criteria *'Your article should cover expected content.' It must state the game's premise, give Athena an idea of what the gameplay's like, etc. If there really isn't much that she can comment on, you're going to get a "Bad" rating by default. Don't be vague, ever, if you can help it. *'It should be following Fantendo's page standards', or Athena will tag it with a / instead of reviewing it. It's important for your article to have good structure before giving it to her for review. *'Try to make sure everything reads coherently.' She will pardon you if you're not a native English speaker, but for everyone else, she'd like it if you spent time proofreading your article and catching mistakes before she has to catch them instead. That'd be embarrassing, right? *'By signing up an article for review, you agree to heeding any potential criticisms politely.' If you handle the criticisms she gives you poorly, there's a chance you'll never be able to use the service again in the future. She's not trying to attack you. *'Sign up your article again only if 1) it's been fixed to address criticisms or 2) it's been completely redone from scratch.' Don't waste my time. I will not re-review articles with an "Excellent" rating. *'You may only sign up one article per season.' You can't submit another article until the next season starts. Also, you can only submit an article up for review up to three times. *'Only one ''Smash-styled game per person, for now.' Smash games are repetitive, long, and hard to come up with critiques for. Please understand- thank you. Note: This doesn't include umbrellas, which usually carry a lot of a particular person's flavor and charm and are almost always fun to review. Reviewed articles Season 1 September 6th, 2019 to September 20th, 2019 Season 2 September 22nd, 2019 to November 22nd, 2019 Pending To sign up your article for review, ask politely in the comments section. Articles are reviewed on a first-come, first-serve basis. Please read the Criteria section first before posting. On Hold *Glenn's Adventure ''by SaltyJohn5 Waiting for the new revision Gallery DSR3 Rating EXie.png|"Excellent" rating poster. DSR3 Rating GOie.png|"Good" rating poster. DSR3 Rating BAie.png|"Bad" rating poster. DSR3 StarEX.png|"Excellent" star accompanying great articles in the "Reviewed articles" section. DSR3 StarGO.png|"Good" star accompanying good articles in the "Reviewed articles" section. DSR3 StarBA.png|"Bad" star accompanying poor articles in the "Reviewed articles" section. Note: All reviews will have these posters but with flavor text accompanying the score text. Trivia *Why do I do this to myself? Category:TimeStrike Products Category:Snicks' stuff